


Royal Pain (In The Ass)

by BeanedGreenBean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prince Dean Winchester, Prince Sam Winchester, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanedGreenBean/pseuds/BeanedGreenBean
Summary: The Winchester family has ruled over their kingdom for many generations and their power was unparalleled. No one dared to oppose them. No other kingdom dared to try and take over. Other kingdoms rumored that the Winchesters had some sort of supernatural or holy protection. While most simply thought these rumors to be exaggerations or even fake, those within the Winchester kingdom knew the truth. Angels truly did look over and protect the royal family as well as the kingdom.Dean Winchester is next in line for the throne and has Castiel at his side as his bodyguard in order to protect him. He had been trained for the task since he was first able to fly and was trained by none other than the King and Queen's bodyguard himself, Michael. Now Castiel must do whatever he can to protect his Prince at all costs.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Royal Pain (In The Ass)

The air was chilled as Michael walks down the cobblestone corridor. His pristine, pure white wings that sat on his back against his metal armor almost illuminates the darkness of the hall. The two angel guards that were leading the head archangel, open the door as Michael approaches. As Michael enters, the two guards shut the metal door behind him, standing guard at either side. He approaches the railing and sets a hand on it, looking down at the fairly large cage that sat on the floor below. 

The angel, or archangel rather, looks up at the superior with a grin of exaggerated excitement from his jail. “Ah, Mikey! How nice of you to finally visit me for once in my humble abode. Can I offer you a drink? Some Hors d'Oeuvres?” The archangel stands from where he was sitting in the middle of the cage, his eyes following Michael as he walks down the stairs that jut out from the wall, clearly mocking the other. “Have you come to tell me about the little parties you’ve been having without me with your little hairless monkey pets?”  
The elder archangel rolls his eyes in annoyance. “Lucifer, we need to talk and take this seriously. This is important.”  
“Oh yes. Of course. You have my undivided attention, oh dear brother of mine.” Lucifer mocks a bow to Michael, his stiff, poorly groomed wings spread out as much as they were allowed in the confined they were kept in, aiding in his balance before folding back upon his back as he stood back up straight.

The pale golden yellow feathers of Lucifer’s wings did not have a similar shine to them as Michael’s did anymore. Instead, the color is duller and the feathers were rather matted with blood in some areas, staining some feathers a dark, rusty red from Lucifer tearing at his wings. Spending over hundreds of years in a cage alone and left to their own devices with no way out can understandably make one go insane. 

“A new son has been born to the King and Queen. You have been chosen, Heaven even knows why; to watch over him and be his guardian.”  
Lucifer actually doubled over laughing at that. “Oh, that’s real funny, Michael. Really funny. Like you’d actually ask me to play baby sitter for some Prince.” When Michael didn’t make any comment back, he could tell that the archangel was not, in fact, having a change of heart and was clearly displeased by sharing this information. “Oh,” A smirk then spreads over his features. “You’re serious.” He takes two big strides closer to the bars that stood between him and the one he used to call his brother. “Big man upstairs is actually giving you the okay to let me the hell out?”  
Based on the huff and the way Michael’s gaze averts to the side, before glaring at Lucifer as he approaches, it is obvious that he is not happy about it. “Do not try and pull anything or I will not hesitate to kill you this time.”  
“Oh, now Micha, now you’re just taking all the fun of it.” A shit-eating grin spreads across Lucifer’s face at that. 

Michael unlocks the cage and Lucifer steps out, stretching his wings out to their full length, something he has not gotten to do in a while. Lucifer lets out a sigh of relief only to be met with Michael’s finger in his face. “One wrong move, Lucifer, and you’re done. No second chance.”  
Lucifer puts his hands up in defense. “Okay, okay. Chill. I get it, you’ll be watching me like a hawk. If I fuck up, I’m a dead man.”

Michael shoves Lucifer in front of him, earning a glare from the younger, before the two head up the stairs to the door. When they reach the door, the two guards open it and allow the two archangels to walk out before closing it behind them. The two exchange worried looks as they walk ahead to lead them back up to the barracks within the castle. The walk there is silent and the air between all four celestial beings is tense. 

The two archangels barely make any exchange, if anything it is more one-sided with Lucifer talking to Michael. Michael assists Lucifer in grooming his wings so that he looks proper for the King and Queen. The elder archangel can’t help but reminisce in the old days when the two got along and weren’t ready to lunge at each other’s throats to kill each other like a couple of wolves, back when they were younger and they did not have to worry about their father’s plan. Those were the simpler days. Lucifer adorns his old armor, the one he wore when he fought alongside Michael in the many wars before all this. He can remember when they fought side by side in the battle against the Leviathan before they vanquished them to Purgatory. The two exchange a mere glance to one another and quickly looking away. 

Michael lets out a sigh and nods to himself. “I suppose we should be on our way now. You need to meet your charge.”  
Lucifer gives only a silent nod before making his way to the nursery at Michael’s side. On the way, they pass a young boy who looks to be around the age of four; by his side stands an angel with raven black wings that are pressed tight against his back. This one he remembers from long ago, though back then he was a bubbly little fledgling who was curious about everything in the universe. This angel, in particular, goes by the name Castiel and it is pretty damn obvious that Michael had groomed him perfectly to his liking since then. It was obvious with the perfect posture, wings tight against his back, expression serious in the archangel’s presence. The two exchanged a small nod of acknowledgment to one another before both continue on in the opposite directions. 

“Who’s that?” Lucifer hears the small voice of the boy fading behind him as they walk further and further away.  
“That is Lucifer. He’s an archangel just like Michael.” He hears Castiel respond.  
“Wow! That’s so cool!” He can hear the grin in the boy’s voice.  
A faint smile pricks at the corners of Lucifer’s lips as hears a light chuckle from Castiel. “Yes. Why don’t we go to the garden now, your highness?”  
“Okay!” 

When they make it to the nursery, the two archangels are greeted by the nanny who was in charge of the young prince’s care. She bows to them, small and polite before looking up at the two.  
“He just settled down for a nap.” Her voice is hushed but the small smile on her face does not leave.  
Michael gives a small nod and the two walk over to the crib. Lucifer looks down at the baby inside. “You will stay with him from now on,” Michael states with a hushed tone, making Lucifer look at him. “He is under your protection and you must allow no harm to come to him. You stay with him at all times, and when he gets older you will help him learn. Understand?”  
Lucifer looks down at the baby in the crib once again. He gently puts his finger in the boy’s hand and watches as he naturally grabs a hold. “Yeah. I think I can handle that.”


End file.
